


Scars

by MadKingCrow



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, IT 2017
Genre: Abuse, Canonical Child Abuse, F/M, One Shot, Violence, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadKingCrow/pseuds/MadKingCrow
Summary: Henry Bowers can be a real peice of work, but there’s always something beyond closed doors.





	Scars

“(Last Name)” A familiar voice drawled out as an arm wrapped around your shoulders.

“Bowers.” You mimicked the voice that called your name. “What do you need?” You asked as you lightly shrugged off Henry’s arm.

“Just a lil homework help, maybe something in… Chemistry?” The smirking teen stepped in front of you, blocking your path out of school.

“And why is you always come running to me for this ‘homework help’? Ever thought about a tutor?” You raised your eyebrows.

“Because you’re not that smart.” He said with a matter of fact tone. “So when you do it for me no one’s surprised when I get a C+. Besides, we had a deal.” His tone goes cold towards the end.

“Yeah… Alright.” You half mumbled, looking down.

“Thatta girl.” Henry’s hand lifted your head, lightly squeezing your cheeks. “My dad will be home late, come by around five.” With that Bowers and his buddies walked out of the double doors.

You sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting for enough time to pass for you to leave without Bowers still being out there. You didn’t know what to think of that boy. You knew his reputation isn’t the best, and around others he can sometimes be a complete asshole to you. But when you two are alone… He seems different? Softer, maybe. 

Walking home you slightly dragged your feet. Most kids hate school, but to you it felt like a get away. Before you’d even step into your house you can hear kids screaming. Whether it’s playful or in pain you can never tell. You’re the oldest of five kids, and you always feel the pressure of it.

——————

Trying to quietly make your way inside and to your room, your obnoxious siblings making the task easy. Until you walked past the kitchen.

“Always late!” Your mother quipped, back turned to you. It’s as if she has eyes in the back of her head. “Always late, leaving me alone. Well ya fathers gone you have to help! I’ve got shit to do child! Now make a snack for your brothers and sister.” She commanded, occasionally pointing a knife she’s holding at you.

“Mama I have-” You tried to explain.

“I don’t care what you got, I need help damn it!” She shouted, turning away from you.

You grinded your teeth, angrily opening and closing the fridge as you grabbed something for your siblings. Tossing a plate of apples and crackers onto the coffee table where your brothers are as the complain about wanting chocolate instead. You sat in front of your baby brother and spoon fed him.

Four-thirty rolled around as you finished cleaning the house, a mess already forming as your younger siblings pulled toys out. You begrudgingly stepped over to your mother who was reading a magazine and smoking.

“Mama, I have homework.” You said, tightly holding your wrists behind your back.

“Fine go, don’t bother me no more!” She didn’t bother looking up, flipping the pages dramatically.

You stormed to your room, where your sister was sitting on her bed. Picking up your bag and opening the window you turned to her.

“Don’t tell mom.” You half whispered to her as you crawled out.

She rolled her eyes and looked back down at her book. Your sister could sometimes be a bitch but you could trust each other not to snitch. You landed softly onto the back yard. Bowers lived not too far but you hated the walk.

It had to have been past five by the time you made it there, but you made it. Softly knocking on the door a cold breeze drifted by as you waited. Loud footsteps came racing towards the door. Bowers face showed up as the door opened.

“Tsk tsk tsk.” He waved a finger at you, “You’re late (Last Name).” He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, preventing you from entering.

“Come on man I’m cold.” You said with some shakiness in your voice.

He laughed as he stepped aside, making a big motion to let you in. 

—————

You sat silently in the kitchen as you wrote in the answers for Henry's homework well he watched tv and drank a beer. You heard him make his way towards you and something clatter in the trash. You gazed up as he grabbed another bottle from the fridge.

“Won't your dad notice?” You set your pencil down and rested your chin on your cheek. 

“That drunk doesn’t know shit.” He sat down in front of you, popping off the cap.

You let out a heavy breath thru your nose and focused down back on the papers.

“You work too hard.” Henry said as he pulled the papers from you and slid his open beer to you. 

“Oh don’t you worry, it’s minimal effort.” You smiled as you take a sip.

—————

You and Henry made your way up the stairs as you had multiple times before. Things never really went beyond a little teasing but things were getting hot and heavy tonight. It was past eight, as far as you know, and you weren’t too sure how long you’ve been up here.

Your fingers tangled in his hair as his hands gripped your hips. He slowly dragged you back and forth against his lap. He suddenly flipped you over and straddle you onto his bed. You giggled as he dove back into the kiss.

Your hands traced down his sides and played with the hem of his shirt. You slipped your hands under said shirt and rubbed upwards on his back. That’s when you felt something… Off. You continued tracing his back, trying to figure out what you were touching.

Henry pulled away, “What are you doing?” He said with an upset look to his face.

“Nothing I… Your back it-” You tried to reach around to touch him when he pulled away again. “Henry what’s wrong?” You asked sitting up.

“I don’t-” Henry started to stand up when something made both your hearts stop.

The sound of a car pulling up. You and Henry bolted up, panic running thru your veins.

“Under- Under the bed!” Henry whispered as he half shoved you down.

You heard the front door slam open and shut as you shimmed under the twin bed. You could see Henry’s feet pacing around the room, unsure of what to do. You couldn’t tell if it was silent downstairs or if your heart was pounding too loudly into your ears.

“HENRY!” A loud voice shouted from below, practically shaking the whole house.

“Fuck…” Henry muttered as he stood completely still.

“HENRY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!” The mans voice screamed again.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Henry quickly stepped out of the room, hesitating at the door once more before closing it. 

It was quiet for a long time. You strained your ears to hear something; anything. That’s when a sudden, loud, crash sounded. You gasped and covered your ears like a shocked child. Muffled screaming snaked its way into your ears.

Minutes ticked on and scattered screams sounded thru the house. Tears pricked your eyes as it went silent. Eventually the front door hit the wall and the sound of a car turned on. You stayed hidden under the bed listening to the car drive farther and farther away. You waited and waited for Henry to come back but it felt like forever had passed.

You slowly crawled out from under the bed, listening for a sign of anybody in the house. You crept your way to the stairs, careful to avoid the creaking wood by the bathroom. Tiptoeing downstairs your eyes darted to every corner, for a sign of Henry.

“H-Henry…” You whispered so lightly you could hardly hear yourself.

You heard whimpering coming from the kitchen. Any instinct to conceal yourself snapped away as you bolted to the sounds. Standing in the doorway you saw Henry on the ground, curled into a ball, back facing you. His shirt was ripped and oozing red. 

You slowly stepped towards the boy shock keeping any words you wanted to say down. Kneeling down you reached out to him, only to have him pull away with a yelp.

“Henry…” You say horsley. The teen just shook in return. “Henry.” You said more sturnly as you grazed your fingertips along his shoulder.

He turned his head to you and stared at you with wide eyes. Tears stained his cheeks and his lips quivered. He slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around you, letting out a few more sobs. You were careful not to touch the lashings on him as you gently hugged him back.

You eventually got him back to his room and helped him clean and bandage his back. Something he already had in stock in his wardrobe. In doing so you saw the old scars you must’ve felt earlier. You got him into bed and kissed his forehead goodnight.

Before you left he grabbed your arm and stared deeply into your eyes. He had something to say but couldn’t get it out, but you understood. You crawled into bed with him and comforted him as he drifted off.

Your mom was going to raise hell in the morning but, you thought, at least she wouldn’t hit you.

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh, theres a deleted scene that show’s Henry treating his wounds his father gave him. So yaknow, that gave me simpathy for this normally pos character yuyeet.


End file.
